<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hiraeth by hmisp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080705">Hiraeth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmisp/pseuds/hmisp'>hmisp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnotfound - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Academy, Angst, Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap - Freeform, Dark Magic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Necromancy, Platonic Relationships, Slow Burn, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit Friendship, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmisp/pseuds/hmisp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George, a necromancer new to using magic but quite familiar with the history meets Dream, an unbothered mysterious character. George doesn't really like Dream, but neither does he. They end up going to the same academy, what could go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Compartment 108</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George heard mumbles, a sudden vibration of talking, and whispers echoed off the walls. He tumbled out of his small bed and crept down his long hallway, filled with family portraits, small shelves with dusty antiques, and a tall grandfather clock. </p><p>The time said 11:00 pm, he winced, suddenly regretting leaving his warm and cozy bed. </p><p>His cold bare feet stepping over every creaky floorboard that George was able to memorize when he was just a toddler. He would run up and down the hall, with his mother chasing him, saying she’ll turn him into a toad. </p><p>“We can’t tell him,” The mumbles grew louder as he approached the kitchen. </p><p>“Cecelia, be civil, don’t let your son hide in the dark,” </p><p>“No,” She paused, “I do not want my boy to know anything about your kind,” she whispered, but it was just enough for George to hear. </p><p>He needed to know what they were talking about, so without hesitating, George moved closer, behind the large armoire nestled between a coat rack and a shoe shelf. He peeped his big brown eyes around the corner to reveal his mother and father with knitted brows talking to his granny.</p><p>“Listen, Your boy is special, he is like your father, he can put good in this world, take away the evil, You cannot shield him from his future,” He heard his gran say faintly. </p><p>“Mom,” His dad muttered, “I will not let my son know and learn the matter that took my father away,” he added, an intense look in his gaze. </p><p>George was intrigued, what were they talking about, what were they shielding him from, what took his grandfather away?</p><p>These questions filled George’s brain that he hadn’t even noticed they had stopped talking. A sharp and painful silence replaced the chatter, making it hard for George to continue thinking. </p><p>They had seen him, peeking out behind the armoire, taking in every detail of their conversation. The atmosphere was heavy as George heard his parents call out for him. </p><p>“George?” his mom cried, the air around him closed, sending a wave of goosebumps on his skin. </p><p>“George, honey?” His father added, George didn’t move, his legs felt like they were stuck in quicksand, slowly sinking further and further into the floor. <br/>And they were. </p><p>George looked down and gasped, his legs and body were slowly falling into a small and pitch-black void. He struggled, tried to use his hands to grip onto anything to get out of this oily and mucky void. </p><p>“Mom!” he cried, “Dad!” tears rolled down onto his red puffed cheeks. </p><p>It was too late, he was consumed, darkness filled his vision, clouding his thoughts, tugging at his small body. George panicked, thrashed around in the darkness, the feeling felt like jello, hard to move, and even harder to breathe. He closed his eyes tightly, humming a tune his mom used to sing.</p><p>Then he instantly woke up. </p><p>-</p><p>Golden meadows and vast forests flicked by the window sending George into a daze. The memory of that experience managed to scrape its way back into his brain again. George sighed, grasping at the collar of his shirt, making room for him to breathe. </p><p>That memory had sent George into a spiral of confusion at a very young age, feeling confused and alone. Until he moved in with his gran, who was open about necromancy and all the things that had to do with magic. Since then, George had been learning all about the wonderful world of magic, spells, and the history of the first necromancers. </p><p>He hummed at the thought of the warm aroma and sweet smell of the kitchen after his gran had made him frog fruit pie. </p><p>He smiled softly, already missing the loud and busy city. It had been a few hours since he arrived at the station and got on the train, and there were still almost 2 hours left of this ridiculously long ride.</p><p>But it was worth it, George was going to his dream school; Hiraeth Academy. </p><p>The thought of being able to learn more, and experience actual magic made his chest swell with butterflies, However that feeling disappeared when the door to his compartment slid open, revealing a tall boy standing awkwardly, clutching a piece of paper. </p><p>“May I help you?” George asked, eyes filled with confusion. </p><p>“This is compartment 108, yeah?” The boy asked, looking down at a scrap of paper in his hand, then looking back at George. </p><p>George nodded, his brows knitted, as the boy walked to the seat across from George. <br/>“Do you need anything?” George asked sharply. </p><p>“No,” The boy replied, setting down his luggage and taking a seat across from George. </p><p>This was strange, George thought. </p><p>“Sorry,” George said, “But I think I’m supposed to ride this train alone, on my ticket it said I wouldn’t be riding with anyone,” he added. </p><p>“I got kicked out of my compartment,” The boy said simply, his eyes fixated on the forest outside.</p><p>“Well, that's not my problem,” George stated quickly, standing up and motioning with his hands that he should leave. </p><p>“Oh,” the boy pouted, “but, I just got comfortable,” He whined, exaggerating the last letters. </p><p>George rolled his eyes, “Ugh just get out,” he fumed, plopping back in his seat and crossing his legs. </p><p>“God, You’re quite annoying,” The boy grinned. </p><p>“Then leave,” George snapped, widening his eyes at the boy. </p><p>His reply was met with silence, a cold and painful silence. George shifted his body towards the window, watching the dark and vast forest flick by causing the light of the compartment to fade away. </p><p>He turned to the boy, sitting with his head resting on his hand, his honey fluffed hair covering his eyes. </p><p>He wore brown slacks with a black leather belt, and a white button-up shirt, the top buttons left open to reveal tan skin. </p><p>George stared, maybe for a bit too long. But he was mesmerized, couldn't look away like he was caught in a hex.</p><p>“Creep,” The boy muttered, unbothered. </p><p>“What did you say?” </p><p>“I said you’re a creep,” He provoked, a grin tugging at his lips. </p><p>“Uh-” George breathed, “It's just-your too ugly, I couldn’t look away,” he stammered. </p><p>“Uh-huh,” He teased, a full grin spread across his face. </p><p>“Why are you even going to Hiraeth Academy?” George leered, in an attempt to change the subject.</p><p>“I don't know,” he huffed, “I didn’t have a choice,” </p><p>“...Oh...” George said softly, he looked at the boy, his melancholy eyes staring out the window. “....Well, what classes are you going to take?” he asked slowly. </p><p>“Whichever one has the most rules,” He taunted.</p><p>George giggled, “Why’s that?” </p><p>“So I can break all of them,” </p><p>George laughed harder, as the boy frowned. </p><p>“I’m serious,” he added, George’s laughter faded. He wondered if he offended the boy. </p><p>“Do you even like magic,” George asked, “...Actually, are you even magic?”</p><p>“Of course I am,” The boy interrupted, “It’s just I’m not that interested in it as much, however, you seem like a know it all type,” He teased. </p><p>A light blush made its way across George’s cheeks, "I'm right aren't I?" </p><p> “God, You’re such a knuckle dragger,” George said.</p><p>“What's that?” The boy asked as his brows knitted. </p><p>“You just proved my point,” George laughed, bringing his hand to his face to contain it. </p><p>The boy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Waiting for George to be done with his giggle fit. </p><p>“You're so loud, I feel bad for the rest of the people on this train,” The boy scoffed, making George abruptly stop laughing. </p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t be having this problem if it weren’t for you” George huffed.</p><p>“Are you saying I’m funny?” </p><p>George’s eyes narrowed, as he saw the boy’s face beam with pride. The sight made him sick. </p><p>"You're just annoying," </p><p>George glared at the boy as he scratched the back of his head, opening his mouth to say something, but the breath got caught between his lips. </p><p>“That’s such a stupid idea,” George laughed. </p><p>“Well, It’s better than wasting my time learning pointless things,” </p><p>“Magic is not pointless!” George fumed, “Do you know all the amazing and important history that necromancers carry, all the discrimination they had to go through, all of the wars they fought in just to stay alive,” George said all of this very quickly. </p><p>The boy yawned loudly, making known that George was boring him, George eased out of his rant. </p><p>“Sorry, am I boring you?” George said sarcastically, pouting his lips. </p><p>“Haha,” the boy mimicked, rolling his eyes. </p><p>George liked the boy less and less every time he opened his mouth to speak. He was an annoying self-entitled bastard, whose reason for going to a prestigious academy is so insanely dumb you’d be crazy to believe it. </p><p>“But,” George chimed, “Why would you want to break the rules, you get expelled if you break three,”</p><p>“Only if you get caught,” The boy quipped, “I’m hoping to break all of them by the end of the year,” </p><p>George's eyes widened, mouth falling open, “Isn’t there at least 1,000?” he exclaimed. </p><p>“Yep,” </p><p>“There's no way you can do that,” George said in disbelief.</p><p>“You’ll see,” The boy beamed, as he tapped his noggin with his finger. </p><p>George lowered his head and giggled, eyes turning back to the boy who had kept his gaze on him the entire time. His gaze was heavy and scary, but he wore a smile, George shivered. </p><p>“You’re insane,” George mused, as the boy hummed in response. </p><p>The atmosphere changed. The silence that fell upon the boys was comfortable and felt safe. They both looked out the window, watching the meadows and lanes wash over their eyes. George pressed his head against the window, watching the outdoors move from a different perspective. </p><p>He didn’t like the mystery boy, but he wasn’t that annoying when he was quiet. The sound of the train rattling on the rails felt like a sweet song in George’s ears, the soft taps of the boy’s fingers on his bag sounded of rain. </p><p>George swore he heard the boy say something, but he was too tired to listen any longer, he had closed his eyes for a second but quickly fell into a deep slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George finds out the boy's name and meets a new friend. The tour of Hiraeth leaves George speechless but, he still has a lot more to explore.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George woke up to a sudden loud and hoarse voice that echoed throughout the train, “We will be arriving at Hiraeth in five minutes,” </p><p>His stomach lurched, a sudden sick feeling fell over him, making his mind go blank. He looked over to the boy, to see if he felt the same, but he was fast asleep. </p><p>The boy's head leaned against the window, lips slightly pursed, tiny snores escaped as he tightly grasped the bag on his lap. </p><p>It was funny seeing the boy like this, so peaceful, and vulnerable. George quickly stifled a laugh. </p><p>He checked his bag, making sure he had all of his necessities his gran insisted he brought with him. George didn’t know if he would ever need an invisibility brew, but his gran said it would come in handy. </p><p>Knock knock, “Hello?” George heard a voice say faintly, it was deep but full of energy. </p><p>“Ah, uhm... Come in!” George sputtered, quickly wincing at his words. </p><p>“Yo,” the voice called, as the door slid open to reveal a tall boy with scraggly black hair, and dark eyes. “I’m just checking if you’re ready, we’re about to arrive at the station,” </p><p>“Oh yeah, we are,” George said slowly, as he nodded his head. The boy’s eyes drifted to the boy across from him, a slight smirk playing on his lips. </p><p>“Really?” He scoffed, “Cause it looks like Dream is fast asleep,” he added gesturing his hand at Dream.</p><p>“Dream?” George asked, quirking up an eyebrow as he looked over at the sleeping boy. </p><p>The black-haired boy laughed, his eyes crinkling into a smile. George looked at him, he smiled as well, his smile was that contagious. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s Dream,” he said, leaning against the doorframe, “Well, his name is clay, but we call him Dream,” He added. </p><p>“Ah,” George said slowly, nodding his head along. “Interesting,” He mumbled. The room went quiet, only the sound of Dream’s soft snores filled the room. </p><p>“I’m Sapnap by the way,” He grinned, </p><p>“That’s quite the name,” George chuckled, “Sapnap,” He mimicked. </p><p>Sapnap rolled his head back, a little chuckle escaped his mouth.<br/>“Well,” He taunted, “What's your name then?” </p><p>“George,” he said with his whole chest, causing Sapnap to let out a hearty laugh. George quickly looked over at Dream to see if he had woken up, but he was still out. </p><p>“George,” Sapnap teased, mimicking his British accent, “Quite the common one, yeah?” </p><p>George laughed, “Well, at least it’s not Clay,” Sapnap cackled, </p><p>“Alright well, seems you two are doing fine, be ready though, this is going to be an exciting year,” sapnap cheered, “I’m going to head back, but I hope we’ll run into each other more often,” The door shut, and he was gone. </p><p>George giggled to himself, what a unique character. </p><p>George looked over at Dream, still asleep even though Sapnap was quite loud. Dream did not fit him at all, George thought. He was nothing like a dream, he was annoying and bitter, and not fun at all. </p><p>“Hey,” George began, shifting closer to him, “Dream?” He whispered in a low, silvery voice. </p><p>Dream’s eyes shot open, he raised his head and glared at George, his eyes wide. George was caught off at his abrupt movement but kept pursuing anyway. </p><p>“Dream, is it?” he continued, confidence circling in George’s words. </p><p>“What,” Dream stuttered, scratching his eyes away from sleep. </p><p>George continued, he wanted to see Dream angry, upset, anything other than his cocky chill attitude. </p><p>“Well,” He sighed, “I don’t think Dream fits you,” </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Dream interrupted, eyes swirling in confusion. </p><p>“You’re not a Dream are you?” He mimicked. </p><p>George could see it, the way he sat, his brows knit, eyes following George’s words, focusing on everything. He was making him crack. </p><p>“Let us see, you’re annoying,” George started, using his fingers to list them off, “You’re cocky, you’re ego is huge-” </p><p>“Hey-” <br/>He was getting angry now, his tone was way different. He was slowly getting him to crumble, but he wanted more, he wanted to see his mask completely fall. George knew this was a bad idea, he knew he would only make things worse, but he enjoyed teasing him. </p><p>“You know, I think Nightmare suits you more,” He taunted, leaning further towards him. </p><p>“I think I like that much more, what do you th-” </p><p>George was suddenly yanked by the wrist, sending him even closer to Dream. His breath hitched as he looked up into his eyes. They looked like green embers slowly growing into a forest fire. </p><p>“Enough,” He groaned, George could feel his warm breath on his neck, he was too close, sending shivers down his spine. </p><p>“Hey-” George huffed, struggling to free himself from Dream’s grasp, George winced as his grip tightened. </p><p>“How do you know my name?” He asked slowly, bringing his face closer. </p><p>George looked away, but could still feel his heavy gaze on him. He was sweating, nerves overflowing his body, he was scared. </p><p>“Uhm, this boy..uh sap-” His voice faltered as he looked back at Dream, his intense stare placed on him, “This boy Sapnap, he came in and told me your name,” </p><p>“Oh my god,” He sighed as his hold on George loosened, making him slip from his grasp. Dream sat up and looked back out the window. </p><p>George rubbed his wrist, it was beet red, and probably swollen. “Jesus, You’re going to leave a bruise,” He whined. </p><p>Dream smirked, “Your such an idiot,” </p><p>“Shut up, Dream,” He chimed, earning a glare from him. </p><p>The compartment filled with silence, George kept rubbing his wrist, occasionally glaring at Dream. </p><p>“Great, I might not be able to participate in anything now,” He fumed, letting go of his wrist. </p><p>“What?” Dream quipped, “I grabbed your left wrist,” </p><p>“That’s my dominant hand, idiot,” He hissed, gesturing his hands like it was obvious. </p><p>“Just put ice on it or something,” He scoffed, eyes returning outside. </p><p>“Or,” George said slowly, “You could apologize,” </p><p>Dream broke out into laughter, lulling his head back, kettle like laughter filled the room. </p><p>“You’re the one who provoked me, remember?” Dream mused, pointing at George. </p><p>“Well! I didn’t expect you to break my arm!” George exclaimed, his voice consumed with anger. </p><p>“Oh come on, I didn’t break your arm, maybe just use your magic” Dream said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he leaned his head back.</p><p>George wanted to spit on him, or stomp on his foot, or slap him across the face. But, he knew better, as his wrist was getting redder by the second. All he did was scowl at him, glaring holes into his funny looking face. </p><p>Dream could feel it, his eagle like eyes piercing their way into his features, his mind, and his thoughts. </p><p>“You shouldn’t hang around Sapnap,” Dream muttered, attempting to break George’s stare. But it didn’t, it made him stare a lot heavier, not even moving his gaze away for a second. </p><p>“I think you’ve made it blatantly clear about who I shouldn’t hang around with,” George replied, gesturing to his wrist. </p><p>“Oh please, I don’t want to be friends with you either, honestly I want nothing to do with you,” Dream states, “But,” he hesitates, looking at George, his intense gaze not leaving his eyes, “You know what, nevermind,” </p><p>“Why should you care about who I hang around with anyway? I can be friends with Sapnap if I want to, he’s a lot funnier than you,” George grinned, earning no reaction from Dream. </p><p>-</p><p>The station was bustling, nervous students scrambling around, mixing up luggage, losing their textbooks, or trying to find someone to stick to. George’s eyes flicked around the station, trying to find any sign of Sapnap, or anyone he could even think about approaching. The noisy station quieted down, as loud footsteps echoed throughout the building. </p><p>“Hello,” A voice called, “You must be the first years,” </p><p>It was a tall man with long pink hair tied back in a braid, ruby red robes that reached the floor, and skin white like snow. <br/>“I am Professor Techno,” He grinned, his gaze surfed across the audience of scared students, “Now, quickly grab your luggage, we are far behind schedule,” He quipped, turning around swiftly, his long robes delayed, a red sea left swirling. Everyone stood still, watching as Professor Techno glided across the floor.  <br/>“Quickly now,” George’s mouth gaped, “You do want the tour, yes?” </p><p>-</p><p>The large wooden doors swung open, revealing a long corridor that led to inky black darkness. Candlelit chandeliers lined the walls, providing small warm lighting. </p><p>Professor Techno led the cluster of students down the dark and looming hallway, whispers filled the air. </p><p>George clutched his bag, near the front of the group, he walked, his legs stuttering, worry filling his mind as the candles flickered creating more darkness. </p><p>“Hey,” He heard a whisper, he flinched as he turned around to see Sapnap with a wide grin plastered on his face, “I thought it was you,” He added. </p><p>“Oh thank god,” George sighed, “I thought you were Dream,” he giggled, his grasp on his bag loosened.</p><p>“How was the train ride?” He asked, his voice low, nearing his head to George’s. </p><p>George sighed, the sudden thought of Dream clouded his mind, like a leech, sucking out all of his other thoughts. </p><p>“Ugh, don’t get me started,” George huffed, rolling his head. </p><p>“Rough start?” Sapnap said, letting out a soft laugh as he placed a hand on George’s shoulder. </p><p>“He’s just so unbearable to be around,” George stated, looking at Sapnap, “His attitude is horrible, he’s not even interested in magic and - look what he did to me!” George said, pulling back his sleeves revealing the newly red bruise. Sapnap’s eyes widened, mouth falling agape. </p><p>“Holy shit,” He muttered, “He did that?” George nodded, pulling his sleeve back.</p><p>“Jeez, he’s never done anything like that before,” Sapnap said, “He’s usually not so aggressive,” </p><p>George just stared blankly ahead, remembering the heat of Dream’s hand seeping through the sleeve of his shirt, his intense gaze, warm breath landing on his neck. </p><p>“Anyway,” George said slowly, “How do you even know Dream?” turning his head to look at Sapnap.  </p><p>“Ah,” Sapnap said, “We were childhood friends, we were the only two necromancers in our school so we quickly became friends, Dream’s always been sort of reserved,” He said hastily. “But,” he added, “He’s never acted out like that,”</p><p>George nodded, suddenly feeling a wave of guilt pass over him, he shouldn’t have provoked him like that, maybe it was wrong to talk to him at all, he should have left him alone. These thoughts filled his mind, not even listening to Sapnap. But, he shouldn’t feel bad, Dream’s a prick, it’s his fault for even engaging. </p><p>“George?” He heard Sapnap say, dragging him out of his thoughts. </p><p>“Oh,” George said slowly, “Sorry, what did you say?”</p><p>“Did you do anything to piss him off?” </p><p>“No, I-” His voice falters, his words caught in his throat, “No, I didn’t,”</p><p>He felt bad, he could trust Sapnap, he knew Dream, he would know how to handle it. </p><p>Sapnap nodded blankly, returning his eyes to the hallway around them. They had been walking down this hallway for what seems like hours, but time was different in the world of magic. </p><p>“Here we are,” Prof. Techno said, “This is my classroom, You’ll learn about the history of necromancy, everything from the first sighting of necromancy to Albaneus’s execution,” He said slowly.</p><p>At his words, George’s heart fluttered, his cheeks flushed pink, eyes crinkling into a smile. George had been waiting to learn more history of necromancy ever since his Gran had bought him books for his birthday. </p><p>“Across from here, if you go up those stairs, it leads to the library,” He said, “There you will have every book, some of them are even from 46 BC,” He added. </p><p>George’s mouth fell open, he needed to go there immediately, he hoped this tour would be over soon, then he would look for his sleeping quarter and find those books. </p><p>“Someone looks excited,” he heard Sapnap say. George looked at him doe-eyes, nodding his head quickly. </p><p>“Hey, hey,” George said hastily, tapping Sapnap on the shoulder, “Would you go to the library with me later?” He asked, his smile still stretched across his face. </p><p>“I don’t know, I promised Karl I would explore the school with him, sorry,” Sapnap said softly. </p><p>“Oh, that’s okay,” George replied, a smile suddenly flattening. </p><p>“Maybe invite Dream,” Sapnap laughed, earning a nudge from George. </p><p>Prof. Techno showed the students the dining hall, the spells classroom, the communication classroom, taught by Professor. Wilbur, and other rooms that were left blank in George’s mind, who only focused on his need for the library. </p><p>They had been touring around the Hiraeth for hours, but since professor techno was quick, it only felt like minutes, but by the time they arrived at the back entrance, the sun was already setting, a forest of trees lined the perimeter, the night sun casting an orange glow across the tips of pine.</p><p>“Alright first years, this is the Wiring Woods, it’s alright to go in, but just don’t go too far out, I don’t want to come and save anyone,” He said, gesturing to the tall pine trees. “Feel free to explore anywhere you want, for the time being, You’ll all be called in for dinner and lead to your sleeping quarters after,” Prof. Techno grinned, turning to the door, “I hope to see you all at the dining hall,” And just like that, he was gone.</p><p>George’s eyes were still locked where Prof. Techno once stood, shocked by his sudden leave.</p><p>“Sapnap!” George heard someone yell, He turned around and saw a boy with fluffy brown hair wearing long black robes jog towards them. </p><p>Sapnap turned to George with a wide smile, “Over here Karl!” He called.     </p><p>“Hi!” Karl cheered, “Who’s this?” He added, gesturing to George.</p><p>“This is George, I met him on the train when I went to go check on Dream,” He said Slowly. </p><p>George nodded, “Hello, You must be Karl then?” </p><p>“Yup! Hey Sapnap, Quackity is going to join us if that's okay,” Karl said, gesturing behind him to where Quackity stood, fidgeting with a beanie. </p><p>“Cool,” Sapnap said, “You wanna join George? Were going to explore inside the school more,” </p><p>“I’m okay, I want to go into these woods before dinner, but, you guys have fun,” George said, “It was nice meeting you, Karl,” </p><p>Karl smiled, giving George a wave before walking towards the school with Sapnap and Quackity. <br/>George sighed, looking out at the many excited students talking in small groups. He turned to the forest, tall pine trees loomed over him, casting dark shadows over the school, it was terrifying, but the thought of getting to be alone felt relieving. </p><p>He crouched under low branches, stumbled over ginormous roots, and was almost impaled by a sharp rock. Suddenly, George could hear the sound of rushing water, wind shaking the trees, it was a vast clearing opening up to a small waterfall. Clearwater lay below it, a bird landing in its nest, and only the sound of water and his thoughts. </p><p>George sat himself down at the edge of the shoar, watching the water ripple close to his feet. He put his bag down next to him, rummaging through it to find his book on spells. </p><p>“Limaur Urseya,” he murmured, placing his fingertips in the water, nothing happened. “Ugh, but I said it exactly right,” He huffed, George repeated the saying many times, moving to different spots of the lake, sometimes dipping his whole hand in the water. But nothing happened, the spell was supposed to make the reflection of a dead being appear, but so far it made George look like a fool.</p><p>“Limaur Urseya,” he exasperated, this time, the bushes behind him rustled, but it wasn’t the wind, it was Someone or something. He shivered as he turned around, and the rustling didn't stop, it only grew louder and closer. </p><p>“Hello?” George Called.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reflections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George learns how to actually do the spell, and learns that there are more annoying kids at the academy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello?” George called again, </p>
<p>The rustling stopped, a cold heavy silence closed the distance between George and the base of the woods. </p>
<p>“Oh, it’s you,” The voice groaned, A voice all too familiar, a voice that made George's nose wrinkle and eyes roll. </p>
<p>“Ugh, go away Dream,” George scoffed, returning his eyes to the water. He looked at the spell once more and mumbled it under his breath. </p>
<p>“What spell are you doing?” Dream asked, carefully placing his feet around the roots that littered the ground. George didn’t reply, tried to tune Dream’s presence out of his mind, but it felt like he was right over his shoulders, watching him like prey. George's shoulders shivered at the thought, closing his eyes shut as he repeated his spell. </p>
<p>Dream watched closely as George kept failing his spell over and over again. </p>
<p>“You kind of suck at this,” Dream said, shifting his stance closer to George. George looked up at him, rolling his eyes as he scoffed. </p>
<p>“Oh? You're still here?” George mocked, “Why don’t you bother the other students,” He added before trailing his index finger on the book to find out what he was possibly doing wrong. </p>
<p>“The other students are so dull,” Dream said plainly, Shifting his hands into his trouser pockets. </p>
<p>“Aww, thanks for the compliment,” George Chimed, batting his eyes at Dream. </p>
<p>Dream scoffed and looked away, “Well, if that makes you sleep better at night, sure,”</p>
<p>George went back to practicing his spell, Dream’s aura had suddenly changed, no longer threatening. “Limaur Urseya,” George quoted, his eyes tightly shut, fingertips swirling in the water. “Limaur Urs-” </p>
<p>George was cut off by the sudden Weezy laughter emitting from Dream, He stood clutching his sides, bent over in a bubble of laughter. </p>
<p>“Ahem,” George coughed, “Would you shut it please? I’m trying to do a spell,” George added, gesturing to his book. </p>
<p>“You’re doing it all wrong,” Dream laughed, “I’m surprised, I thought you knew everything,” He added. </p>
<p>“First of all, that’s what you said. Secondly, you, of all people, shouldn’t be telling me how to do things, You’re not even interested in magic,” George said. “But please, if you want to give it a try, be my guest,” He added, Gesturing his book up to Dream. </p>
<p>“Sure,” Dream replied, quickly snatching the book from his hands and crouching down next to him. He looked at the book, etching his fingers around the page. “Hey,” He stuttered, “This is a first-generation book, how do you have this?” </p>
<p>“It’s my grandfather's, pretty awesome right? But, he passed away before he could give it to me. I was hoping to see him through this spell,” George said, tapping his fingers in the water wistfully. “I wish I could have met him,” he sighed. </p>
<p>Dream hummed, his eyes tracing over George’s book, then to him. “It’s cool,” Dream said. </p>
<p>George had suddenly realized how vulnerable he was talking to Dream like this, his head quickly turned to look at Dream, who’s starry eyes were still locked on the book. “Anyway,” George said slowly, “Why don’t you give it a try, although I doubt you’ll be able to do any better,” He mocked. </p>
<p>“Just you wait,” Dream provoked, “Limeaur Ureysea,” He mumbled, his fingertips dipped into the water, eyes closed shut. Just like George had done, however, he had said it differently than he had, a slight accent in his words. George stared at the water, but all he could see was their reflections.</p>
<p>“See I told you-” George said but stopped as he turned to look at Dream, his eyes glossed, tears building on his eyelashes. His mouth was agape, shear fear in his gaze. George looked back at the water, but nothing had changed, all he saw was his reflection staring back at him. </p>
<p>“Dream?” George asked slowly, reaching his hand out to lightly touch his shoulder. Dream flinched under his touch as he turned to look at George, his cheeks pink, slight tears glossing his face. “Are you okay? I didn’t see anything happen, are you fooling with me right now? Cause if so, it’s so funny,” George said sarcastically. </p>
<p>“I-Uhm, I-” Dream stuttered, voice faltering, words caught in his throat. “It worked, You’ve just been saying it wrong the whole time,” Dream chuckled, lightly wiping the tears from his eyes. “Have you read the fine print under the spell?” Dream asked, gesturing his finger to the small words laced with ink. </p>
<p>“Fine print?” George mumbled, peeking at where his finger pointed. </p>
<p>“It says you have to say it with a Wilor accent,” Dream said slowly, giggling to himself. “You’re such an idiot,” </p>
<p>“What the heck?!” George exclaimed, “My gran didn’t tell me about fine print! I scanned over this page for ages, how could I not see that?” George added, grabbing the book from Dream. </p>
<p>“Maybe you need glasses,” Dream scoffed, leaning back onto his palms. </p>
<p>George ignored his meaningless comment, and looked over the page some more, making sure he hadn’t missed any other vital details. “Well,” George began, “Who did you see?” He asked, turning his head to Dream, whose head was tilted up, eyes shut not listening. </p>
<p>“Dream,” George said as he poked his arm, “Who did you see in the water?” </p>
<p>Dream looked at him, eyes tinged a slight red from his tears, “Oh,” Dream said as he cleared his throat. It was silent, George waited eagerly for Dream to say something. </p>
<p>“My sister,” He said plainly, turning his head away from George. </p>
<p>“Oh,” George said slowly, “I’m so sorry,” looking down at his book again, the air suddenly feeling heavy and tense.</p>
<p>The wind whistled, the trees swayed, and George stared at Dream blankly, trying to figure out his expression.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I was a bit hesitant to do this spell, but I wanted to show off so badly,” He laughed, pulling his head back. </p>
<p>“Shut it,” George scoffed, lightly hitting his arm. </p>
<p>“Ow!” Dream exclaimed as he clutched his arm, “That hurt,” He mocked, a grin split across his face. </p>
<p>“For god's sake,” George groaned, “Actually, look at what you did to me,” He added, pulling his sleeve and shoving his bruised wrist in Dream’s face. “Look!” </p>
<p>“Damn, I've got brute strength, you’re lucky I didn’t kill you in that compartment,” He beamed, grabbing his wrist once more to further inspect. </p>
<p>“You’re such a dick,” George said, yanking away his wrist. “You could at least apologize,” </p>
<p>“Nah, what’s the point, you’re kind of a cry ass,” Dream said in a silvery voice, a light chuckle escaped his lips. </p>
<p>“Says you, weren’t you the one crying earlier?” George laughed, eyes crinkling into a smile. “I mean, come on, I didn’t even cry when you gave me a bruise, but you cried at seeing a reflection in the water?!” He began to laugh harder. </p>
<p>George eased out of his laughing fit and looked at Dream, his eyes staring longingly at the water, a small sniffle escaped, eyes suddenly becoming watery. George didn’t say anything else, he turned away, in an attempt to respect what privacy he had. </p>
<p>“Maybe, we should head back,” George muttered, voice low as he shuffled up to his feet. He reached his hand out for Dream to grab, but he shook his head in response. </p>
<p>“You can just go,” Dream snapped, waving his hand.</p>
<p>“Hey I was only kidding, don’t be so sensitive,” George laughed, returning his hand to his side. “Stop being a child,”  </p>
<p>“God, you are so annoying, do you have anything to do other than bother me, Jesus Christ,” Dream spat, turning to George, his eyebrows furrowed, words heated with anger. </p>
<p>“Fine,” George mumbled, suddenly feeling awkward and guilty, he shifted his stance and clenched his fist before walking back to the edge of the forest. Tightly gripping his bag, he turned around and saw Dream, hugging his knees to his chest, his face buried in his arms. “Shit,” George sighed as he turned and walked through the forest. </p>
<p>“It’s not my fault,” George huffed, pushing a branch out his way, “I mean, why the hell did he cry?” He muttered to himself as he walked through the forest, “He said he saw his sister so that means-ah shit!” George tripped on a root and tumbled to the ground. He sighed, lying there looking up at the trees above, “Maybe it is my fault, I shouldn’t have called him sensitive, I think I brought it too far,” He sighed, bringing his hands to cup his face. “Ugh, it’s not my problem anyway, why should I have to apologize?” He said, dragging his palms down his face as he got up to his knees, “If he won’t apologize for something so simple, I don’t have to either,” He huffed as he pushed himself off the ground and started walking again. </p>
<p>He began to hear the muffled chatter of students, he swatted a leaf out of his vision, and there stood the school. Clusters of students stand around it, testing out spells, or playing games. </p>
<p>George huffed as he shuffled out of the trees and made his way to the entrance of the academy. He groggily walked up the steps and gave the door a hard push as he tumbled into the school. In front of him stood a tall man with long yellow robes, a maroon beanie, round glasses, and brown curly hair. </p>
<p>“Hello George,” The man spoke, a similar accent to his. “Were about to meet in the dining hall, care to help me invite others?” He addressed, gesturing to the door. </p>
<p>“How do you-uh,” George stuttered, staring up at the tall man looming over him, “Sure,” He said as he shuffled out the door again. </p>
<p>“Very good,” He heard the man say behind him. </p>
<p>George didn’t feel like talking to other students right now, he’d much rather be in the library, or with Sapnap. He huffed as he walked over to two students, who seemed to be arguing. </p>
<p>“Excuse me?” George said, waving to them, they both stopped and turned to George, confused looks plastered on their faces. “Hi, Uhm, were going to be meeting in the dining hall so we should-” </p>
<p>“Hey! You can help me!” The boy said, clasping his hands together, “Tell Skeppy he’s being a muffinhead, he doesn’t know that Erpestious and Erpestiounis are two different things!” The boy exclaimed as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. </p>
<p>“They are the same thing Bad! They’re just said differently, but they both do the same thing!” </p>
<p>“Nuh-uh!”</p>
<p>“Yuh-huh! You’re just being a dumbass!” </p>
<p>“Skeppy! Language!” He yelled, pointing his finger to his chest. </p>
<p>“Um,” George coughed, causing both of them to stop there idiotic blabbering, “They actually both do different things when said in different occasions, if you are trying to change the appearance of an object you say Erpestious, but if you are trying to change the appearance of a person than you say Erpestiounis,” George said quickly, gesturing with his hands. “So technically both of you are right?” </p>
<p>They both went silent, staring at George than to each other. </p>
<p>“Oh,” They both mumbled. </p>
<p>“Anyway,” George began, “We're meeting in the dining hall, so please make your way over there,” He added. </p>
<p>“Woah! You’re really smart!” Skeppy exclaimed, “What’s your name?” </p>
<p>“Oh, it's George,” He mumbled, itching the back of his neck, suddenly feeling the heat rise to his cheeks.</p>
<p>“Cool, I hope we have classes together so I can cheat off of your papers,” Skeppy laughed, lulling his head back,</p>
<p>“Skeppy!” Bad said, hitting him on the arm, “Nice to meet you George, thank you for the help, I was ready to no longer be friends with this muffinhead,” </p>
<p>“Bad!” Skeppy exclaimed, </p>
<p>“Just kidding,” Bad replied as he nudged his shoulder. “Well we will see you later then, bye George,” He said as they both waved, walking to the entrance. </p>
<p>“Wow,” George sighed, suddenly feeling worn out. He looked over to the far edge of the school and saw two other students, babbling about. He huffed as he dragged himself over there. </p>
<p>“Tommy! Give it back!” He heard one call. George saw them running around, one holding a book of some sort and the other one chasing him. </p>
<p>“Never, bitch!” The other one called, holding the book up higher, out of the other's reach. Suddenly he stopped running and turned his attention to George. “Aye. You, what are you looking at?” </p>
<p>“Nothing, It’s just time to meet in the dining hall,” George said, fumbling over his words. “So, go inside,”  </p>
<p>The tall one stared down at George, blinking wildly, then a wide grin spread across his face as he let out a static laugh. </p>
<p>“Hey, You look funny,” He said loudly, lowering the book and handing it to the other one. </p>
<p>“What the-” George stuttered, baffled by how blatantly rude this kid was. “Hey, you’re kinda rude,”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and you’re kind of a bitch,” He laughed, looking to the other boy for approval. </p>
<p>“Alright, Tommy, let’s just go inside,” The other one said, tugging on the sleeve of Tommy’s jacket. “I’m kinda hungry anyway,” </p>
<p>“Fine,” </p>
<p>And just like that, they left, leaving George standing still utterly perplexed. </p>
<p>George huffed, waving a hand through his muddy brown hair. He started towards the door, looking over at the man in yellow robes trying to get the other students to come inside. He giggled to himself as he shoved the door open and buffered inside. </p>
<p>As he walked down the long corridor, most of the candles had gone out, creating low warm lighting, almost eerie. His steady footsteps filled his ears, no other sound besides the wind tapping at the windows. The more he walked, the more thoughts bloomed in his mind, his brows furrowed, lips curling into a thin line. </p>
<p>Loud chatter interrupted his thinking, bringing him out of his intense thoughts. He looked to the doors next to him, large red ones with gold handles. </p>
<p>He sighed, fluffing his hair as he grabbed both handles. As he swung them open, an aroma of sweet melodies, soft chatter, and comfortable lighting surrounded his senses. George smiled at the smell of fresh turkey, sugary pastries, fizzy drinks, and honeyed conversations. </p>
<p>“George!” </p>
<p>He flipped his head quickly and there he saw Sapnap, Karl, and Quackity. His smile grew wider, spreading across his whole face, eyes crinkling. He strode over there, a bounce in his step, a smile on his face, and hum on his tongue. </p>
<p>He slid onto the bench next to Sapnap, and quietly joined their conversation, listening thoughtfully to Karl blabber about his fun times with Quackity when they visited each other in Villamor. </p>
<p>“I've always wanted to go to Villamor,” George chimed, “I mean maybe not with Quackity from the sounds of it,” </p>
<p>“No man, I made that trip better!” Quackity laughed, “Right Karl?” </p>
<p>Karl was quiet, his mouth trapped in a thin line, trying to keep his bubbling laughter at bay. A light breath escaped his lips until they all broke out into laughter, Sapnap smacking the table causing their plates to bobble. </p>
<p>All of a sudden a loud voice boomed over the room causing the chatter to quiet. There at the head of the room stood three men in robes, Prof. Techno, the one in yellow George met earlier, and one in green and white. </p>
<p>“Welcome Students!” The one in green spoke, “It’s time to begin the introduction,”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Thank you for reading! this chapter was a bit short and rushed, but I'm going to take the time with the next chapters. Please leave suggestions, or things that I should add, or give a kudo! Hoping for frequent uploads, thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>